


Liv Made It Out Alive

by DramaQueen14



Category: Under The Never Sky Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked Liv, and I cried when she died, so I decided to write a AU where she does survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liv Made It Out Alive

In the real, Roar returned to the balcony. "We have to go," he whispered, tugging on her arms.

As much as she wanted to listen more, she knew that they had to go. Quickly, Aria took off the Smart-eye and stuff it in her satchel.

"Any idea of getting out?" Roar asked.

Aria looked down, at the Snake, "we jump."

"What?" Asked Liv in disbelief.

"We need to jump now!" Said Aria, and without another word she jumped.

Aria had flown before, in the Realms. It was a glorious thing, soaring with no weight and no care. Flying felt like becoming the wind. This was nothing like that. It was an ugly, grasping, panicking thing. As the Snake River blurred closer, her only thought-her  _every_ thought- was  _please be okay Roar. Liv._

The water slammed into her, hard as stone, and then everything happened at once. Every bone in her body jarred. Darkness swallowed her, driving every thought from her mind. She didn't know if she was still there-still alive-until she saw the wavering light of the Aether calling to surface.

Her limbs unlocked, and she kicked, pushing through the water. Cold pierced into her musc;es and her eyes. She was too heavy, too slow. Her clothes filled, dragging her down, and she felt the strap of her satchel looped around her waist.

Aria grasped it and swam, every stroke thick, like cutting through mud. She broke the surface and suck in a breath.

"Roar! Liv!" she screeched, scanning the water. The river looked calm on the surface, but the current was brutally strong.

"She's over there!" Said Liv.

 _they okay_. Aria thought relieve.

She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to safety.

"Are you alright?" Roar asked.

Aria nod, "too cold. We have to get out." Her jaw was trembling so much her word were unrecognizable.

All three of them kicked toward shore, but she didn't know how they made it. She could barely feel her legs anymore. When their feet thudded against the gravelly riverbed, they released the driftwood.

"That plan was crazy!" Said Liv, "I'm shock that we made it."

"Me too." Said Aria.

"I like that about you." Grinned Liv.

"Knew you would." Smiled Roar.

In the distant they heard voices.

"We got to go." Said Aria.

Liv and Roar nod, "Agreed."


End file.
